Salvador Tarejo
Salvador 'Sal' Tarejo is a character in the Centurion timeframe. He's a Blade-Type Conatus user, and his weapon is a spear. (I'll hand draw it when I feel like it, for now I'm just going to use this.) Appearance Salvador stands at 5'5. He's darker skinned and has thick, curly black hair. His eyes are dark brown. He has a wiry, skinny frame, making him look child-like and weak. He wears mostly brown or dark green long-sleeved shirts and grey jeans. His shoes are dirt-brown. He has one piercing: a black metal stud on the tip of his tongue. His overall attire is very neutral, and he tends to generally blend in with the crowd. Personality Salvador is talkative, and this often annoys people. He's good-natured, however, and even his attempts at being menacing usually don't scare anyone off. He plays more of a healer role, and makes incessant quips to anyone who will listen about medical terms. He's able to use his wits and knowledge in a battle effectively, although he gets distracted easily and prefers not to fight at all. He has strange hobbies, like cooking, weaving, chess-playing, and bird-watching. He's well-versed in biology and medication. He's often underestimated, as he acts like a gentle pacifist. Not many people have seen him angry, as he shrugs off insults and laughs at teasing remarks. Past and Upbringing Salvador came from Maora. He had a fairly normal upbringing for the inhabitants and there was nothing absolutely important about his life at home. His father was an alcoholic and regularly beat them, and as a result he flinches when people raise their hands or pretend to strike. This is a downside in battles, as flinching gives time for the opponent to attack. This is also why he will startle at loud noise. He was sent away as soon as he was of age. Equipment Salvador usually carries a variety of useful things in a brown and gray backpack. * A thin rope made of horse hair * A pocketknife * A light jacket * Two water bottles * A medical guidebook, and a guide to plants and their purposes * A lighter and a pack of matches * Crackers or other light snacks Arma and Abilities As stated above, his arma appears as a spear. He uses both sides in combat, primarily using the bladed side but switching depending on his stance. Energy Strike: Salvador draws his spear back quickly, preparing Conatus energy to fuel the strike, and stabs in into the opponent, which also ends up creating a small backlash to stun the target and possibly surrounding enemies for a short time (10 seconds at most). It doesn't require too much energy but is not as strong compared to other abilities. SS: This requires a lot of Conatus. Salvador's spear begins to glow, gathering immense Conatus and infusing it with the spear, and then throws or stabs it with stunning accuracy at the target, most likely destroying it and charring the ground around. Throwing it has a downside: even at close range it might not be a powerful enough throw to severely damage a well-guarded opponent. Medic: Salvador can use his Conatus energy to heal and repair wounds of those around him by turning his into modified versions of a specific person's Conatus. It basically restores other people's energy levels by using his. The problem with this is that he is drained easily by it, and can't do it over long periods of time. He can also only 'copy' one person's Conatus at once. Medic can be used with Energy Strike to create a combo that sends someone's Conatus back at them. Arma-Enhanced Abilities Acrobatics: The spear enables him to jump, roll, and dodge fluidly and gracefully. This makes him harder to hit and his strikes more likely to land rather than be parried. Echolocation: This is useful in nighttime, when sometime's it's impossible to see what you're trying to hit. Using ranges above normal human hearing, he can emit what's basically an ultrasonic wave towards an object. By the sound bouncing back he's able to tell how far or near objects or humans are. With echolocation, he can see not only where it is going but also how big the object or human is, what kind of creature it is, and other features. These sonar waves can be about 145 decimals at most, severely impairing nearby hearing, but mainly used only for extremely far objects. Elevated Dexterity: This enables him to have much better fine-motor skills. For example, he's able to spin his spear between his fingers without hesisitation, do incredible card tricks, or just write inhumanely neat. It's not incredibly useful, unless he's pickpocketing or playing an instrument. Natural Skills Advanced Medical Knowledge: Salvador is a natural healer. It's in his blood to know about herbs, roots, and the general medication effects. He knows how to cure a headache with grass and tree leaves. He can weave, although he's not proud of it, and can make his own tourniquets and poultices. Strategist: He's one for planning out every move, and recording all the events. He's an excellent strategist, and he claims it's from years playing chess. He usually figures things out before others process them. Swimming: Salvador is an excellent swimmer. He can hold his breath for almost 18 minutes, but this is after years of freediving and training. Because of this, he has a great endurance level. =